


Replacement

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Pansy is a replacement.





	

'Happy New Year!'

Enchanted streamers fell from above as the students surrounding Draco jumped up and down, hugging each other and shouting well wishes to the crowd. Beside him, Pansy leaned in for a kiss, and he responded automatically, too distracted to pay much attention to the warm touch of her lips.

Across the room, Potter stood alone. His eyes were locked upon Draco, challenging and self-assured. Turning, Draco pulled Pansy close to his side. When he bent for a second kiss, the eyes that he saw behind his lowered eyelids were not kohl-lined hazel, but an unmistakable emerald green.


End file.
